One of the drawbacks with conventional electronic assemblies that include ultra-thin silicon dies mounted onto the substrates is warpage. This warpage is due to differences in the coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) between the ultra-thin silicon dies and the substrates.
There presently does not exist a low cost and manufacturable solution for ultra-thin die (<100 um) warpage control. Therefore, a need exists for an electronic assembly that includes an ultra-thin silicon die mounted onto a substrate where the electronic assembly (i) has reduced warpage due to CTE mismatch at room temperature and reflow temperatures; and (ii) does not require any specialized manufacturing equipment in order to fabricate the electronic assembly.